Sakura been kidnapped!
by pussiecatvampire
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. All the Akatsuki might be liking the pink hair girl. But Sakura might be seeing her old teammate again. Will she fall for the Akatsuki or go back to her old teammate. Or maybe Itachi will stop her Sakura has to choose the Akatsuki or her 'friends'.. Just read and find out! Rated M For some lemons and later chapters..
1. Chapter 1: It all started!

My name is Sakura Haruno. I was sitting on the bed at the Akastuki base. Iwas kidnapped by a guy name Deidara while i was in the hosptial. I sign to myself. What do they want from me? Why do they need me? I sign again, I hope they would find me soon. I hope Kakashi is ok and Shikamaru. and the rest of everybody else. What happen to me? I'll just tell what happen to me. Not a fun time...  
*Flash Back*  
"Hey sakura!" A female vocie called out. A pink hair girl turn around. "Oh, hey Ino." said Sakura smiling. Ino was wearing the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Ino smile too. "What are u doing with all those books?" She ask. "Doing research for Lady Tsunade." I sign. SHe giggle. "Hey do you think that Sai likes me?" She ask me. "Mmmmm I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself" I said. She sign to herself. We started to walk and talk bout how are we doing and girls stuff. We giggle alot. "I'm goin to look for my team. Bye Sakura!" She said and ran off. I smile to myself. I'm glad were friends again. I sign. I started to think of Sasuke. A tear slid down my face. I miss u Sasuke why did u leave us. Naruto and I miss u. Please come back. I sign to my self. No need to cry Sakura we'll get him back soon or later. Then i started to walk off.

When i arrive at the libary. I walk in. The librain said h to me and stuff. I went to put the books away. I strech for a bit., Then something caught my eyes. I look there was Sai reading books. I wonder what he is reading. I went to him. He look at me and smile (a fake smile.) I smile back. "Hey Sai what are you doing?" I ask him. "Reading books" He said."About what?" I ask. "How to make friends" I giggle. Why is he reading that. "What is funny Sakura?" He ask me. "Sai you don't need to read a book about how to make new friends. Just like be yourself. Make a conversation going. And don't called girls ugly. Or anything." I said. He look down at the book he close it. He got up. He came near me, grab my hand, and polled me up. My eyes widden. He was huggin me. I hug him back. This feels great being hug. I close my eyes. "Thank you Sakura" He said. He let go of me. He was smiling. A real smile. "Your welcome Sai." I said. "You want to go for lunch or anything?" He ask. "Sure Sai." We left the libary. We started to talk. "There is a BBQ resturant. Want to go there?" He ask me. "Sure Sai" I said smiling. We walk in there was Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma. Ino look at us. "Hey Sakura! Come seat with us." She said. We walk over there. I sat next to Shikamaru, and Sai sat next to me. I smile at Sai. He smile back.

"Why is Ino staring at me?" Sai ask me. I look at Ino she was starin at him. I giggle. I whisper in his ear. "She likes you." I said. "Ohh" He said. "Hey Shikamaru. How you been?" I ask him. He sign. "Life is such a drag." He said. I giggle. Of course that what would Shikamaru said. I sign. I got up. "Where you going?: Sai ask. "I'm going to see Lady Tsunade right quick." I said. Shikamaru stand up. "I need to speak to her right quick to. something very important." We left the resturant. We started to walk to the Hoakge tower. I look at Shikamaru. I just relaize how cute he was. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by studs. He wears retains his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. He is just adorable! He look at me. I turn away blushing. He was grinning. I look down. We arrive at the Hokage Tower. I knock on the door. I heard someone say come in. We walk in ith Shikamaru at my side. "Hello Lady Tsunade" I said. She smile. "Hey Sakura and Shikamaru. Watch you guys need?" She ask. "making sure you need any help" I said. "Well i have bad news." Shikamaru said. "Whats is it?" She ask. "There was an attack at the Grass Village. The akatsuki attack them. A messanger bird was sent to us asking for help. And alot of people are injuryed" He said. "Damn it. Ok Shikamaru gather up all the teams and go there. Sakura i want u to help with the injuryed." She said. "Hai" We both said. The we disappear in a puff of smoke. "We'll gather the team up and meet at the gate" He said. "Got it." I said. Then we left to go the team gather up. I saw Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. I ran up to them. "We have a mission to go on. A very important one." I said. "What is going on?" Kakashi ask. "There was an attack at the Grass village. A couple of Akatsuki is apart of it." I said. "Well lets go get ready!" said Naruto. We left to go to our house to get ready to leave. I pack some extra clothes and some nice dresses clothes, some ninja tools, herbs that i got from my graden, and some medicine. I went out the door to go meet with the others!

I arrive at the Village gate. Everybody is here. "Ok people, Were going to the grass village and help out with the place. There would be a boat waiting for us. It might take us a few fays to get there." Said Yamoto. I look at Shikamaru and he look at me, we both smile at each other. "Ok people lets move out!" Said Guy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission!

Everybody was running threw the trees. I was looking for Shikamaru. I could'nt find him anywhere. I sign to myself. Hopefully he will be ok. I look up at the sky. It looks like it's gettin dark soon. I'm gettin really tierd. "We have bout 10 mintues and we will be at the boat." Kakashi said. Finally! I can sleep. My eyes caught something. I thought i saw a shadow. Huh? I must be seeing things. I'm just tierd. I sign to myself. I look at Naruto. He was talkin to Hinata. I smile to myself. I saw Ino and Sai talkin to each other. I look up. We made it to the boat. We stop, Then i saw another shadow. What the. What was tht? I shook my head. Seeing things again. I must be really tierd. I sign. Well lets get on the boat on and head out. "Is everybody on!?" Ask Kurneai. "Hai" Everybody said. "Ok. Everybody go to beds. We will arive by there tomorrow!" Kakashi said. Everybody was saying goodnight to each other. I look at shikamaru. He smile at me and mouthed goodnight to me. I mouth back goodnight to you too. He smile at me and then he left to go to his room. I look up at the sky. So beautiful outside.  
Accept me. I stayed out for a bit. The wind feels good against my skin. But i feel like someone is watching me. I shrug it off. It might be nothing. I heard someone walkin. I turn around. It was kakashi. "Hello sakura" He said. I smile. "Hello sensei." I said. "It's a beautiful outside." He said. "It is. I love it. The wind feels great." I giggle. "But a litte chilly outside." I said. He took the blanket off of him and put it on me. I Smile. "Thank you Sensei." I told him. "Your welcome Sakura." He said to me. I smile. We look up at the sky. "The sky is very beautiful." I said. "Yes it is." He said. "Kakashi?" "Yes" He look at me. "Do you think that we could get Sasuke back?" I ask him. He sign. "I really don't know Sakura. I know that you miss him, but I don't think that he will come back. Like he said. He is avenger Sakura." He said. I sign. A tear slid downm my cheek. Kakashi turn me to look at him. "Don't worry Sakura. We'll try everything to get Sasuke back. It might take a while, but we will find and tryed to bring him back for good." he said to me wiping the tear away from me. I smile and hug him. He was hugginh me back. "Thank you Kakashi Sensei." I said to him. "We should go to bed. We have long day tomorrow." He said. I nodded. "Goodnight Sakura" "Goodnight Kakashi" I said and I wne to my room.  
I yawned. sooo tierd. I heard a knock at the door. Huh? Who should that be. I open it, and nobody was there. I look down. There was a small pink box. I was dy was out there. Everybody had went to bed. Huh thats werid. So I pick it up and went back inside. I sat down on my bed. I wonder what it is? I open it, i gasp. Oh my god. It was a pink sakura flower hair pin. Its so pretty. I smile I wonder who got me this. I put it on the desk. I'll wear it tomorrow. I can't wait to get this mission over with. So i can take a hot shower and take a long nap. I loo at the picture that i brouth with me. It was me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I sign. I grab it. Why did u leave Sasuke? I love you so muchh. Everybody miss you so much. But don't worry. Me and Naruto will find you back. We will bring back to Konoha Village. A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away. I don'T need to cry now. I put the picture back and I went to sleep.  
**Next morning**

I heard the door open. I crack my eyes open. It was Kakashi. "Sakura we are here" He said then left. I got up, getting dress, do my hair, and head out. Everybody was getting off the boat. I gasp. Oh no, everything was destory, burning down. It was just terrible. Some people was at the dock waiting for us. Then suddenly I saw a shadow. What the hell. Why am I seeing things again. What is going on with me. I sign to myself. Everything will be fine. I got off the boat. "Ok, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. Gather all the hurt people. Now go" Then left. I stay were I was. I can't this, The whole village was destory, I look down at the ground. We need to do something about the Akatsuki, they are detroy everything. Oh no. I can't image the Leaf Village getting destory. I look up. Everybody was gather that was hurt. There was some childeren. I sign. Lets do this! I started to heal a couple of people. Ino was trying to help, but she isnt a good healer like me. I went over to help her. She smile at me, I know that she was jealous, that i can heal better then her. Naruto was over there talking to Hinata. She look like she was about to past ot. I giggle to mself, and I went back to healing for a while. I was so tierd, but I'm not stoping now. Not going to giving up.

After healing about 10 childeren, 30 women, and 49 men. There was alot of men. I'm guessing they were defending the childeren and the wome. I got up, and felt a littler dizzy. I could'nt keep my balance, so I went backwards, but lucky somone caught me. I focus my vision. It was Kiba. "Hey there, easy now." He said. "Woof woof" said Akamaru. I smile. "Sorry Kiba. Just a little dizzy for healing everybody. Anybody esle hurt?" I ask. He sign. The entire village is heal. Everybody is grateful that you heal." He is said smiling. "Well that is good." I said. "Sakura you need to rest. Everything is taking care of now." He said. Akamaru came up to me and lick my face. I gigle. "Ok I will kiba" I got up, I kiss Akamaru on the nose and Kiba on the cheek. I smile. I thought i saw kiba blushing. I was walking aroung the village. Everyboy was helping the Grass Village out by building new houses and buildings. I'm glad that I could help out. I'm very proud of myself. I was looking around. I saw Shikamaru with a little boy. He was helping him and stuff. Awhh. How cute. I giggle to myself. I guess he likes little kids. I love little kids. I look up at the sky. And sign to myself While I was walking there was a little girl crying in front of buring building. I ran up to her. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask. "N-no my k-ki-kitty is in th-there" She said. I look up i heard a meow noise. I got uo. I ran threw the door. I heard the little girl gasp. Knocking it down. I fall on the ground I got up, and started to loook around the house for the kitten. i went up to a room looks like the little girls. And there was the little kitten just a meowing I grab the little kitten it was just a meowing to me. "Shhh it is fine kitty, I got you and i'm not letting go." I look down some of my friends were standing there talking. It was Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, and Asuma. I back up a bit. "Hang on kitty." I said. I ran fast. Then bust threw the window, by breaking it. I was falling, then i landed on my back. I whimpered. Damn it. That hurt alot. I look at the kitten it was purring on me. I smile. I got up, still holding the little kitten in my arm. I had so much cuts everywhere on me. The little girl ran up to me. I gave her kitten to her. She was smiling and everything. "Thank you so much!" She said. She hug me and ran off. I smile to myself.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto said. I turn around. "What were you thinking?" He said. I smile. Naruto I'm fine. I wasn't thinking, I was helping a little girl that needed help. " That was really crazy Sakura. Next time be careful." Neji said. I look at him. I smile. Thats werid. He never talk to me before. Asume look at me and smile. "You did a good job helping the little girl." He said. "Plus i don't want the kitty to die. And make the girl upset." I said. I heard Kakashi sign. "Next time be careful." He said to me. I will sensei" I said. They went off to help the other people in need. I just went back to walking again. I had cuts, and burn marks all over me. I dont feel like healing myself. I need my strength. I sign. Maybe i should go to bed, Plus it looks like it's getting dark. Then I heard annocement. "Everybody in the leaf Village go to your rooms now. And rest up for the morning. Tomorrow you'll take a break from all the hard worrk." someone said. I smile finally time to rest.  
I arrive at my room that i was asign to. I yawned. I whimpered. Damn the cut hurts. I'll just bandage the cuts and treat the burn marks on me. While i was doing that. I saw the Sakura pink hair pin on the desk. I smile to myself. I got done with the bandage. I pick it up. It so pretty. I wonder who it could be from? I was staring at it. I sign. But who? Oh well I'll find out soon. But for now. I need to rest and get ready for tomorrow morning. I went to put my PJ on. I layed down on the bed. And fell to sleep..


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Akatsuki!

*Next morning*

I heard the alarm clock went off. "Mmmmmm" I moan out. I don't feel like getting up! Grrrrr. But I got up anyways. I started to sterch out! I got dress, I put the Pink Sakura hair pin in my hair, and went outside. I was walking around. Most of the village is fix. I'm happy that we can help the village out. I saw Shikamaru. I smile to myself. "Heyy Shikamaru!" I yelled out to him. I ran up to him. He smile at me. "Hello Sakura" He said. "Whats you doing?" I ask him. He sign. "Nothing walking around. Making sure that if anybody needed help with anything" He said. I smile. He look at my bandage. "Are you ok?" He ask. "Yeah. I'm fine. Still hurts a little, but I'll be fine." I said to him whilei smiled. He smiled back. "You want to walk around for a bit?" "Sure." Then we started to walk off.

We talk for a while. "I can't wait untill we go back to the Leaf Village." I said signing. "Yeah same." He said. I smile. The I saw the little girl that I save her kitten. She saw me, and she wave at me and smiling. I smile back and wave back to her. She is so adorable. I look at Shikamaru, he was looking at some girl. I giggle. He look at me. He look at the ground. We were walking untill we heard a explosion. There was smoke in the air. So me and Shikamaru rans towards it. The there was three Akatsuki. Damn it! Two of them were yelling at ech other. What the? "Hidan and Kakazu We hav company" said the one with two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant like appearance, with short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black.

"Great. Now look what you did!" one said with medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. No way, he wears the Jashin amulet. That is not good at all. I hope no one will get hurt. He was staring right at me. He grinned like crazy. Why is he grinning like that? I was confused for a little. I look at the other one. He look differnet then any other people. Very different and werid looking! I couldnt help but stare at them. They were just agruing bout something, but it was so funny. I giggle at it. Reminds me of Naruto and Sasuke. I sign outloud.  
"ME! Your the one that cuased all this shit!" said a man with tall, tanned, muscular man that might towered over everyone, even me. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. I was amaze by him. I was staring at him. Untill the man with sliver hair told him something. Then he look at me. My face turn red. I thoguht I head him chuckle. My face was turning red, I can feel it on my face.

I got in fighting postion. They all nod to eachother. Then two of them attack the Leaf Villager, but the veus fly trap disappered What the hell. Where did he go? I was in the back with the others. I hear a puff. I turned around getting ready. There was a villager, my eyes were widden. He grined then started to slice the villager in pieces. Blood splatter ever on me. I was shaking. He look at me. I growled at gim. hen i attack him. He block my attack. He was very good. We keep fighting for awhile. I back up, I was breathing heavy. I look around alot of people trying to fight the others off. I look back at him. I heard the other cuts from earlier. I gather chakra in hand, but this time I'm healing myself. My hand started to glow green. I put my hand on my arm and all the cuts all over my body started to go away. I was relief. Some marks went away. But I still feel weak a little.

When I was done, I look up from healing myself. The venus fly trap look surprise from my mealing. He was thinking of something then he just disappear. What the hell? Where did he go? When I look around. He was over there by a tree. "Lets go Hidan and Kakazu." He said to them. "Ughhh, but I'm having soo muchh!" He said. Very creppy. "Come on Hidan!" Kakazu said. "Damn it" Then the puff of smoke, they were gone. I was still covered in blood. I sign. I can't believe it happen in front of me. "Sakura!" I heard someone called my name. I turn around. It was Shikamaru called me. He had bad injury. "Shikamaru!" I ran to his side, and I started to heal his wounds up. "It will be alright Shikamaru." I said to himself. He smile at me. I smile back. I went around healing every leaf ninja. Everybody was heal. Thank god.  
*Somewhere in the trees*

"Well she can heal." Said Kakazu. "She can heal really good." Said Zetsu. "You think she can usefull?" Ask Hidan. "She might be useful. Well we do need a medic at the base. Konan can need some help cooking and cleaning." Said Kakazu. "And Itachi is in bad shape. She can help heal his eyes and everything else." Said Zetsu. "Mmmmm, true." Said Hidan. "Do you know what her name is?" Ask Kakazu. They all shake there heads. Kakazu sign. "Lets go tell the leader bout her." Said Zestu. So in a puff of smoke they left.

While I was healing other people. I sign to myself. Hopefully the Akatsuki want come back to the village. Naruto was alittle hurt. So I started to heal to him right quick. "You ok Sakura?" Naruto ask me. Yes I'm fine." The blood was still over me. I sign. He nodded to me. When I was done healing him. I was tierd. "Sakura why dont you go rest for a bit." Naruto said. "I'll be fine Naruto." I got up, and fely dizzy. I almosy fellbackwards. But someone caught me. I look up, it was Kakashi."Kakashi!" I said. "Naruto is right, you need to rest. Go home and go to sleep. If we need you. We will come for when we need you." He said. "Hai Sensei" I said. I left to go back to the place I'm staying at. I sign to myself. I went to the bathroom. I turn the bath water on to steaming. I got into the bath. Feels so good. I got all the blood off of my body. When I got done. I got out of the bath tub. I dryed off, put some PJs on, and went straight to bed. I close my eyes and went to sleep...  
*At Akatsuki base*

"Sir we have report Leader- Sama." Zetsu said. "Speak." said the Leader. " We have follow the order ans destroy the Grass Village." Said Hidan. "I'm guessing there is more to it?" He ask "Hai" They all said. "We find a Konoha girl that can heal very good. We were fightinh. She heal all the cuts on her. She might be able to heal Itachi eyes, and she can help around the Akatsuki base with Konan." Said Zestu. "Mmmmm I see. Very well. Find her, kidnapped her, and bring her to me. "Yes sir!" They all said and left the base. I wonder who chould the girl be. I guess I'll find out soon.


End file.
